1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving the health of an animal by providing a bedding material that is not dry and dusty and that provides insulating warmth, and in particular, to such a bedding material derived from cottonseeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Various bedding materials for animals, particularly domestic animals such as dogs, are known in the prior art. These bedding materials often comprise, at least in part, substances that are not derived from natural sources. Some of the most popular bedding materials that are derived from natural sources include cedar shavings. Cedar shavings contribute to dry skin problems in some animals and the dust may also contribute to lung problems from the animal breathing in the dust.
It is desirable that animal bedding material provide insulating warmth to help the animal stay warmer in winter and cooler in summer.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which disclose material used for animal bedding:
All of these patents use cellulose-based products to form the bedding. The comfort of the animal and the improved appearance of the animal""s coat are not adequately provided in these materials.
A method of providing for the warmth, comfort and grooming of a fur-bearing pet or animal.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of providing warmth and comfort for a dog or other pet or animal while it is sleeping or otherwise resting, and simultaneously grooming the dog or other pet or animal. A suitable enclosure is provided substantially constituting a bed for the dog or other pet or animal, and cottonseed is placed within the bed, thereby keeping the dog or other pet or animal insulated and very warm and comfortable. The bed will conform to the dog or other pet or animal and yet allow it to move around. As the dog or other pet or animal lays in the bed or occasionally moves around, its fur or skin will come into contact with the cottonseed, such that oil from the cottonseed will rub off onto the dog or other pet or animal, thereby cleaning its fur or skin and substantially improving the appearance of the coat of the dog or other pet or animal. A fragrance and a relatively low dosage of an insecticide are added to the cottonseed.
In further accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a bedding material for animals and pets formed from cottonseeds.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.